Slow Dance
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Ketika minggu malam menginjak, apartemen dipenuhi derap dansa dari tiga anak yatim yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Cinta segitiga, pembunuh bayaran, gadis anxiety, juga host tampan pelipur perhatian. Hidup tak harus selalu berjalan sesuai harapan –akan ada salah satu minggu malam yang menyisakan dansa dengan sepasang manusia, meninggalkan satu yang tersenyum diatas sofa ...
1. Chapter 1

_**| Slow Dance |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **PROLOG**_

 _ **| STARTING |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **SLOW DANCE**_

 _ **HEXE & ICHIMACCHAN_**_

"Ini akan menjadi simbol bahwa kita adalah satu."

Iris _jade_ dan _onyx_ itu terlihat berkerlip di bawah sinar remang lampu kamar. Kerlipan mata juga terpancar lebih terang dari satu-satunya bocah perempuan yang kini tersenyum dengan lebar kearah dua bocah laki-laki didepannya.

"Gelangnya terlihat bagus, _Hicchan._ "

Jemari milik bocah _onyx_ mempermainkan gelang di tangan, mengabaikan lirikan pekat dari sudut mata milik sang _Owl_. Kerlipan sepasang iris _amethyst_ itu semakin terang kala si bocah bersurai hitam memuji hasil pekerjaannya.

"Benarkah?"

" _Ouji_ , gelang ini tidak bagus."

Bocah bersurai merah darah itu tampak meneliti alfabet yang terukir di bagian tengah dari gelang tersebut, sedetik kemudian iris _jade_ nya menatap kagum kearah bocah perempuan yang sudah terlihat murung karena ucapannya barusan. Ia menambahkan dengan sudut bibir melengkung simpul senang.

"Tapi ini **sangat,** bagus."

Kerlip sedih yang menggenang di iris _amtehyst_ itu kini lenyap –sang _Ouji_ yang hendak kesal mengurungkan niatnya, hanya menghela napas dan menatap puas pada dua teman yang telah seperti darahnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, _Hicchan_ berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. Gigi-gigi susu berderet rapi dalam senyum gembira, bola mata sejernih mutiara itu menatap _jade_ dan _onyx_ bergantian.

"Berdansa untuk minggu malam pertama kita!"

Lengking suara yang malah mirip seperti cicitan itu mengudara di dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh 10 anak lain yang telah terlelap dalam mimpi. Tidak ada respon berarti dari kedua bocah lelaki tersebut. Hanya ada tatapan bingung yang terlukis di masing-masing wajah, sampai pada akhirnya jemari kecil nan lentik menarik lengan dua bocah lain dan mengajak mereka untuk berdiri.

Ketika lantunan nada acak mulai disenandungkan _Hicchan,_ pemilik iris _onyx_ menyela.

"Mengapa harus minggu malam, _Hicchan_?"

Tatapan polos menghujam. "Karena ini hari Minggu, dan ini sudah malam."

Suara tawa merendahkan menyusul di detik berikutnya. Sang _Owl_ bergerak menjauh seraya memperbaiki pajama yang kusut. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya, _Ouji_?"

 _Ouji_ berkedip dua kali, menghilangkan bingung yang melanda.

"Ah, ya. Kalian benar." _Ouji_ tersenyum sedikit, tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk belakang kepala.

Ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka beranjak, _Hicchan_ menarik pajama sang _Owl_ yang memang berniat menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan ingin menangis.

" _Owl,_ kau mau kemana?"

 _Owl_ menoleh, melirik sekilas pada pajama nya yang ditarik kemudian bocah bersurai merah itu memiringkan kepala. "hanya mengambil beberapa jus di dapur, untuk pelengkap."

Meskipun jawaban telah terucap, tarikan itu tak kunjung lepas. Justru remasan jemari pada kain pajama kian menguat, _Ouji_ berjalan mendekat, tidak suka merasa diabaikan. _Owl_ mengerutkan keningnya keheranan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ingin menangis, _Hicchan?_ "

 _Ouji_ yang mendengar pertanyaan itu lekas memegang kedua sisi wajah _Hicchan_ untuk memastikan. Setelah menatap _amethyst_ yang berkaca-kaca, _Ouji_ membalikkan badan. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan pada sang _Owl_ yang masih tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau membuat _Hicchan_ menangis!"

Jari telunjuk tidak segan mengacung untuk menghakimi, rasa tidak terima menyeruak hebat dalam benak bocah _Owl_ itu kemudian seruan tidak suka mulai berhamburan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Aku tidak tahu kenapa _Hicchan_ jadi seperti itu!"

Isakan kecil di tengah cekcok dua bocah itu memecah atmosfer. Dua bocah laki-laki itu terdiam, tanpa pikir panjang langsung memberi pelukan hangat meskipun lirikan menuduh masih saling beradu. _Hicchan_ terisak diantara dua tubuh yang menjepitnya.

Dengan suara serak yang terputus, bocah perempuan itu berterus terang.

"aku tidak pernah mengharapkan tentang minggu malam yang hanya menyisakan satu, atau dua diantara kita bertiga."

Kalimat yang penuh dengan makna _sukar_ itu terucap dengan ajaib dari sumber tangis. Baik O _wl_ maupun _Ouji_ tidak ada yang mengerti dengan pasti, yang mereka cemaskan hanyalah tangis _Hicchan,_ bukan alasan dibalik jemari _Hicchan_ yang telah memerah saking kuatnya genggaman. Suara menghentak dari langkah kaki yang mendekat tidak sempat mereka hiraukan. Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan siluet wanita tua berpakaian _sister_ dengan satu tangan ditaruh di pinggang.

 _Owl_ berpikir bahwa malam ini akan terjadi kebisingan besar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?!"

 _Ah,_ suara nenek Chiyo yang menggema menguraikan semuanya.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**| Slow Dance |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Bab I**_

 _ **| PEGUSIRAN |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **SLOW DANCE**_

 _ **HEXE & ICHIMACCHAN_**_

"Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga nama yang telah disebutkan, harus meninggalkan _rumah_."

 _Aah, akhirnya terjadi juga._

Pemilik ketiga nama tersebut hanya terdiam. Anak-anak yang duduk berkumpul di sisi lain turut menatapi mereka, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing ataupun sekedar merasa lega, bahwa nama mereka bukanlah nama yang terucap dari bibir sister nenek Chiyo.

Sabaku Gaara atau sang _Owl_ dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Hinata, gadis yang dipanggil _Hicchan_ itu melirik lewat sudut matanya kemudian menggigit bibir. Sasuke sang _Ouji_ mengepalkan tangannya geram, amarahnya begitu dahsyat meledak namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _Pengusiran_ dari panti asuhan bukanlah yang pertama kali. Sukarnya bala bantuan juga semakin bertambahnya anak-anak yang terlantar membuat _rumah_ ini menjadi kian sesak, banyak _sister_ yang mengundurkan diri sebagai sukarelawan karena mereka sadar betul, poros kehidupan sebagai pengurus anak-anak tanpa imbalan tidak akan pernah menginjak kata _maju_. Menyisakan nenek Chiyo dan sister Anko, yang begitu enggan menatap mata tiga anak yang kini harus meninggalkan _rumah._

Sister Anko menambahkan dengan lebih jelas.

"Keputusan ini didapat setelah kami melakukan perundingan selama satu minggu lebih. Kami merasa bahwa kalian telah _cukup dewasa_ untuk bisa _hidup_ dan meninggalkan _rumah._ Kami akan memberi kalian _bekal_ untuk bisa bertahan, doa kami selalu bersama kalian."

 _Owl_ ingin sekali menimpali : ' _cukup dewasa untuk tiga anak berusia 15 tahun? Bagaimana dengan Sasori yang bahkan sudah menginjak kepala dua?'_ –namun tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, si merah tetap sabar dan menghela napas karena ini memang sudah _jalannya._ Lewat sudut mata ia melirikpada _Hicchan,_ merasa cukup tenang karena gadis itu bisa menahan tangis sedihnya.

 _Ouji_ maju satu langkah dan berdiri dengan _yakin_.

"Baiklah. Kami akan _keluar_ dari sini. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah _sister_ berikan kepada kami. Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

 _Bekal_ yang dimaksud telah terbungkus rapi dalam tiga tas punggung yang berbeda.

Nenek Chiyo memeluk mereka dengan derai air mata sebelum ketiganya benar-benar pergi dari _rumah_ tersebut. Wanita paruh baya itu banyak berpesan, menitipkan Hinata pada dua laki-laki yang kini bertanggung jawab atas hidup mereka, mengatakan bahwa selama mereka menjadi satu, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun mereka sudah mengerti. Karena itulah, baik _Owl, Hicchan,_ maupun _Ouji,_ tidak terlalu mengindahkan petuah nenek Chiyo. Tiga tas punggung yang akan menjadi _bekal_ mereka terlihat _kempes_ dan tidak terlalu berisi.

 _Tas pertama berisi roti dan beberapa makanan ringan. Tas kedua berisikan pakaian untuk mereka bertiga yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 6 pasang, dan tas ketiga, tas yang paling kecil berisikan peralatan mandi, juga beberapa uang untuk mereka ke depannya._

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, _Ouji_ dan _Owl_ melakukan pertarungan _gunting-batu-kertas_ untuk menentukan siapa diantara mereka yang akan memikul tas paling berat. Gaara menghela napas keras ketika dirinya dinyatakan kalah, dengan sedikit berat hati ia menarik tas berisikan pakaian kemudian mencoba memposisikan tas tersebut di punggungnya senyaman mungkin. Hinata yang terlihat khawatir menawarkan bahu untuk berbagi beban, namun senyum tipis _Owl_ dan usapan lembut di kepala menjadi jawaban.

 _Ouji_ merasa tidak terima.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa tasnya, _Owl._ "

Ketika mereka beristirahat di sebuah taman dekat pusat kota, Sasuke menawarkan diri dengan wajah angkuhnya. Gaara yang tengah menggenggam botol air mineral menatapnya datar, sementara Hinata cukup tertawa kecil seraya memijat bahu Gaara yang memang paling banyak membawa beban.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, _Ouji_."

Tendangan ringan dilayangkan Sasuke pada kaki Gaara. Mereka tertawa untuk beberapa saat, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa pengunjung taman disana. Suara lembut Hinata memecah tawa.

"Dimana kita akan tidur, _Owl, Ouji_?"

Kedua remaja itu diam seketika. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan _rumah_ tanpa persiapan yang berarti, hanya berbekal tiga tas dan beberapa lembar uang untuk menyokong kebutuhan.

Hal itu tidak sempat terpikir oleh _Owl_ maupun _Ouji._

Karena sangat tidak memungkinkan jika mereka menyewa sebuah _apato_ dengan uang yang diberikan sister Chiyo yang tidak seberapa. Lembaran uang itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar penginapan selama tiga hari. Itupun kamar yang harganya paling rendah.

Mereka tidak akan tidur di sebuah penginapan.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari pekerjaan."

 _Hicchan_ tampak menggigit bibirnya, perkataan _Ouji_ membuat dirinya resah.

 _Mancari pekerjaan?_ Pekerjaan apa yang akan mereka dapat di usia mereka yang baru menginjak usia lima belas tahun? Menempuh sekolah menengah atas saja tidak, pekerjaan macam apa yang akan didapat hanya dengan mengandalkan selembar tanda kelulusan yang tingkat pendidikannya belum seberapa?

Ini adalah tantangan pertama yang harus mereka hadapi setelah keluar dari _rumah_ tempat mereka bernaung selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun.

"Dan pekerjaan apa yang akan kita dapat, _Ouji?_ "

 _Ouji_ tampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Menurutmu?" _Ouji_ malah balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi seorang penghibur? Manfaatkanlah wajah porselen yang dititipkan padamu."

Satu tendangan kembali melayang, membuat _Owl_ meringis merasakan tulang keringnya yang ngilu.

"Aku rasa itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tidakkah kau setuju, _Ouji?_ " _Hicchan_ menambahkan sambil tertawa, tanpa melepaskan pijatannya pada bahu _Owl._

 _Ouji_ memutar bola matanya bosan, mereka berdua sama saja.

Langit mulai menggelap, ini adalah hari keenam dimana ketiga remaja itu kembali beristirahat di trotoar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sudah lelah selama perjalanan mencari pekerjaan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Dan hasilnya _nihil._

Tidak ada satupun tempat yang mau menerima mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar menjadi tukang cuci saja sangat sulit.

 _Hicchan_ yang kelelahan menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu toko yang sudah tutup, beberapa bulir keringat membasahi leher dan rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda. _Owl_ yang melihat keadaan _Hicchan_ lekas kembali berdiri, berniat untuk membeli satu botol air mineral, karena minuman yang ada dalam perbekalan mereka sudah habis dan persediaan uang mereka juga sudah menipis.

" _Owl,_ kau mau kemana?" suara lirih nan serak itu mengalihkan sang _Owl._

"Kau pasti kelelahan, _Hicchan._ Aku akan membeli air minum sebentar."

Rasa cemas mulai merayapi hati _Hicchan._ Ini adalah minggu malam, dan salah satu dari mereka tidak boleh berpisah. _Ouji_ juga ikut berdiri seraya menepukkan telapak tangannya pada samping celana.

" _Hicchan,_ kau tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku ingin mencoba peruntunganku sekali lagi."

Delikan tajam dilayangkan _Owl_ pada sumber suara, _Ouji_ yang menerima delikan itu hanya mendengus dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Malam belum begitu larut, lagipula banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan _Hicchan_ pasti baik-baik saja jika kita tinggalkan disini sebentar. Bukankah begitu, _Hicchan?"_

 _Hicchan_ yang tidak ingin menjadi beban dan penghalang hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum dengan lemah, memberikan isyarat jika dirinya baik-baik saja jika mereka tinggal untuk beberapa saat.

 _Owl_ tampak ragu, namun dirinya juga tidak mungkin menunggu sementara kondisi _Hicchan_ sudah seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air. Jika dirinya menyuruh _Ouji_ untuk membeli air mineral itu, maka persediaan uang untuk makan besok hanya akan tersisa untuk satu orang saja.

Dan _Owl_ tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"Baiklah."

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _Hicchan._

.

.

.

Sepasang _jade_ itu mengawasi sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang hanya dikunjungi beberapa pembeli. Sepertinya apa yang ingin dia lakukan akan terlewati dengan mudah, dengan _hodie_ jaket yang dikuplukan, _Owl_ mulai memasuki minimarket itu.

 _Suara ting_ dari pintu otomatis yang terbuka membuat kasir minimarket menoleh kepada Gaara, dengan sapaan hangat kasir itu menyambut Gaara, membuat si merah itu merasa sedikit menyesal dan bersalah karena niatnya datang kemari adalah untuk mencuri sebotol air mineral.

Dengan langkah berat, Gaara melanjutkan niatnya dan lekas menghampiri lemari pendingin tempat berjejernya berbagai jenis minuman. Tidak ada gerakan yang berarti setelah Gaara berdiri di depan lemari pendingin.

Gaara melirikan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian, memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Setelah merasa situasinya aman, dengan santai Gaara mengambil satu botol air dan langsung memasukannya ke saku jaketnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya untuk memegang dan menutupi botol itu agar tidak terlihat dari samping.

Gaara kembali, melangkahkan kaki dan menghampiri meja kasir, dirinya harus berbasa-basi agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Meski perasaannya sedikit cemas karena salah satu pembeli yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya terus memandang ke arah saku jaketnya.

"Maaf, apa disini ada _kondom X?_ "

Si penjaga kasir berkedip dua kali, dengan gerakan kaku si kasir mencari barang yang sebenarnya tidak Gaara pesan, "Sepertinya barang yang anda cari tidak ada, tuan."

Helaan napas berat terdengar, Gaara merasa lega.

"Oh, baiklah."

Si kasir tampak tersenyum, membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Terima kasih telah berkunjung."

Namun ketika Gaara berbalik, satu teriakan terdengar dan sontak saja membuat dirinya berlari seketika.

"Ada minuman di dalam saku jaketnya, dia seorang pencuri!" suara itu terderngar dari pengunjung yang terus memperhatikan Gaara sewaktu di meja kasir.

"Sial!" satu umpatan terdengar, Gaara berlari keluar minimarket, merutuk dalam hati jika dirinya harus lebih hati-hati dan lebih handal untuk aksi mencurinya di lain waktu. Gaara terus berlari, dua orang pria dewasa terus mengejarnya sambil meneriakinya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, kedua pria itu tidak lagi terlihat mengejar. Gaara mendudukan dirinya di trotoar, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam paru-paru.

"Sial sial sial!"

Kegagalan ini, tidak boleh terulang lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya, menunggu dengan perasan resah dan cemas. _Owl_ dan _Ouji_ belum juga kembali. Ketiga tas yang mereka bawa berjejer rapi disamping tubuhnya, ini adalah minggu malam dan sekarang mereka tidak bersama.

Hinata memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk merayakan minggu malam yang sudah menjadi tradisi mereka selama tujuh tahun? sementara keadaannya sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tidak ada ruangan, tidak ada nyanyian, juga tidak ada minuman. Hinata tidak ingin jika dirinya melewati minggu malam ini tanpa perayaan sesuai dengan janji yang mereka buat.

Perayaan harus tetap dilakukan.

Namun bagaimana caranya? Hinata juga menyadari jika uang yang mereka miliki sudah sangat menipis dan sangat tidak mungkin jika uang itu dibelikan tiga kaleng minuman hanya untuk merayakan minggu malam mereka.

Air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk mata _amethyst_ nya, sampai Hinata tidak menyadari kedatangan empat pemuda tinggi dan terlihat urakan itu mendekat padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, kedua pemuda itu mengambil ketiga tas dan langsung berlari. Sementara kedua pemuda yang lain menangkap tubuh Hinata dan berusaha menyeretnya ke sebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari sana.

"Tidak! Siapa kalian?! Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata menjerit, namun tak lama kemudian mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh telapak tangan si pemuda. Tubuh Hinata terseret, air mata sudah membahasi pipi dan telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

Perasaannya kacau dengan perasaan takut dan cemas yang meluap-luap. Napasnya terengah, air mata terus mengalir keluar tanpa henti. Hinata terus memanggil nama _Owl_ dan _Ouji_ dalam hatinya sambil menjerit pilu.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tersungkur, beberapa detik kemudian kedua pemuda yang menyeretnya berlarian meninggalkan dirinya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, detik berikutnya dirinya menangis dengan kencang. Tubuh Hinata beregetar dengan hebat, Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis, membuat sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu terheran.

"Hey gadis muda, kau sudah aman sekarang."

Si wanita berdada besar itu berjongkok, berusaha menggapai tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat. Namun Hinata menepis kasar uluran tangan wanita itu, Hinata kembali histeris dan semakin tidak terkendali.

Tsunade, wanita itu merogoh ponsel dari saku celana hijaunya. Menghubungi seseorang dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Di detik selanjutnya, tubuh Hinata sudah ambruk, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Gadis yang malang."

.

.

.

Gaara menjatuhkan botol minuman hasil curiannya kala dirinya tidak mendapati keberadaan Hinata ditempat mereka meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Kedua manik _jade_ nya berkeliling, mencoba mencari sosok Hinata.. Ketiga tas itu juga ikut menghilang.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali dan berekasi sama seperti yang Gaara lakukan.

"Dimana _Hicchan, Owl?"_

Suara Sasuke terdengar penuh tekanan, kedua rahang pemuda itu mulai mengeras. Gaara hanya terdiam dan tampak kebingungan, " _Owl!_ Dimana _Hicchan?!"_ satu tarikan pada kerah jaket Gaara membuat si merah membusung.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk, tubuh Gaara terhuyung kebelakang setelah Sasuke melepaskan tarikan pada kerahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, _Owl!_ Mengapa kau tidak kembali lebih awal?! Kau hanya membeli air bukan?!"

"Mengapa kau menyalahkanku, _Ouji?!_ Kau juga sama saja!"

Kedua pemuda yang sudah menjadi satu darah itu bersiap melayangkan tinjunya masing-masing, hingga-

"Apakah kalian _Owl_ dan _Ouji?_ Teman kalian _Hicchan_ sedang menunggu di tempat nyonya Tsunade."

Kedua kepalan tangan itu melayang di udara, Gaara dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala pada seorang pria yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Perlahan, rasa khawatir dan cemas mulai menguap,

 _Hicchan_ , gadis itu dalam keadaan aman.

Mungkin.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**| Slow Dance |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Bab II**_

 _ **| STEP |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **SLOW DANCE**_

 _ **HEXE & ICHIMACCHAN_**_

"Aku harus mencincang masing-masing dari kalian, yang dengan lancang meninggalkan seorang gadis _anxiety_ sendirian di tengah rawannya preman barbar."

 _Anxiety?_

Jujur saja, Gaara merasa kesulitan untuk membagi fokus ketika dirinya dan Sasuke dibawa ke sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan tiga kursi tunggal yang saling berhadapan. Wanita dengan dada besar yang kini menopang wajah di tangan itu menatap tajam, iris _gold brown_ miliknya berkerlip hebat dibawah sinar lampu remang-remang, memberi intimidasi yang begitu intim pada keduanya.

Sasuke melirik Gaara sekilas. Si merah terlihat sangat tenang. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke sangat mengerti bahwa pemuda dengan tato kanji _Ai_ itu begitu kesulitan mengontrol fokus. Lihatlah dada besar nan bundar milik wanita cantik di hadapan mereka, terpantuli sinar remang lampu sehingga menciptakan siluet lengkung sempurna dari mahakarya seorang wanita, membuat lelaki normal manapun mereguk ludah karena merasa _beda_.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Gaara masih remaja. Hal-hal semacam _ini_ masih terlalu _ekstrem_ bagi mereka. Dengan gelisah Sasuke menautkan jemari tangannya. Iris _onyx_ melirik ke bawah, _ada yang terbangun rupanya._

"Kami sangat berterima kasih pada Nyonya yang telah bersedia membawa _Hiccha –_ Hinata kemari."

Gaara menundukkan badan, diikuti Sasuke yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Wanita berambut pirang itu mendengus meremehkan, jemari dengan poles kuku merah muda itu meraih dua kepala di depannya. Menjambak surai merah dan hitam dengan gemas, tawa kasar khas wanita dewasa menggema.

"Aku yakin kalian tidak punya tempat untuk _pulang._ Untuk sekarang, kalian dan gadis malang itu bisa tinggal disini. Entah hidup macam apa yang kalian _punya,_ tapi mengisi apartemen tua tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Iris _jade_ dan _onyx_ melebarkan mata. Perasaan lega dan senang bergejolak begitu hebat, susah payah keduanya menahan tangis haru dengan menggigit bibir dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Sasuke berterus terang dengan suara yang lantang, wanita itu tertawa lebar kemudian mengacak-acak surai hitam lebih keras. Wanita itu beranjak dan meninggalkan dua remaja yang menatap _kagum,_ sebelum wanita itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Gaara menginterupsi dengan suara bergetar.

"S-siapa nama anda?"

Wanita itu menoleh, gestur mengedip dengan bibir merah yang mengecup udara membuat dua remaja itu kaku seketika.

"Panggil saja aku nona Tsunade."

.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat, kepergian wanita itu meninggalkan pesona yang luar biasa membekas dalam benak keduanya. Setelah jejak wanita dengan nama Tsunade itu benar-benar menghilang, Sasuke mengambil alih kondisi dengan menghela napasnya keras. Sang _Ouji_ melirik sahabat merahnya, senyum merekah di bibir sebelum akhirnya pecah menjadi tawa frustasi antara lega dan bingung akan kondisi mereka ke depannya.

Dua remaja dengan kepribadian yang sedikit mirip itu menghempaskan diri di kursi. Keduanya menatap langit-langit ruangan yang usang dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba, Gaara menyipitkan mata kemudian memulai percakapan.

"Dimana _Hicchan_?"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

"Dia beristirahat di kamar nona Tsunade, hingga benar-benar pulih."

Tidak ada respon lagi ketika kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke selesai mengudara. Pertengkaran sebelumnya membuat suasana terasa sedikit _renggang,_ jika biasanya mereka saling melempar ejekan, maka ini lain cerita. Harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang meminta maaf, karena bagaimanapun juga aksi menghakimi telah mereka lakukan satu sama lain.

Sasuke menarik napas.

"Aku minta maaf."

Gaara mengangkat kepala dari bersandarnya. Senyum meremehkan segera bermekaran di wajahnya. Sang _Owl_ yang memang dikenal dengan sifat sarkastik itu tidak pernah segan menunjukkan ekspresi merendahkan, terutama terhadap sahabatnya sendiri, sang _Ouji._

"Tidak usah begitu, kau terlihat menjijikan."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

" _Kuso,_ tidak seharusnya aku minta maaf!"

Gaara tertawa rendah.

"Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menarik perkataannya, _Ouji._ "

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Secara tidak langsung ia mengaku kalah, tidak ada perlawanan lebih lanjut hingga Gaara menyelesaikan tawanya. Suasana kembali sepi. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Pada dasarnya, dalam kondisi seperti ini, **harus ada yang mereka bahas.** Masih banyak problem-problem kehidupan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Pekerjaan, atap untuk menetap, dan kondisi Hinata.

 **Kondisi Hinata. Anxiety.**

Tidak ada satupun diantara _Owl_ dan _Ouji_ yang menyadari, bahwa gadis cantik yang mereka lindungi itu menyimpan _depresi_ berkepanjangan yang berujung pada _anxiety._ Pengetahuan keduanya mengenai _kelainan_ itu sendiri masih sangat awam, Gaara pribadi hanya mengetahui bahwa _anxiety_ berarti sebuah kecemasan yang berlebih, sementara Sasuke benar-benar tidak pernah _berkabung_ dalam pengetahuan yang berhubungan dengan kondisi psikologis.

Ini jelas sebuah masalah baru. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata berada dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Berusaha menjernihkan suasana yang agak kelam, Sasuke memulai kelakar _kotor._

"Katakan, apa kau tadi kesusahan untuk fokus?"

Gaara hanya merespon lewat lirikan. Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

" _I mean,_ dua melon mulus yang berkilat minta dilihat."

Tawa kecil yang refleks keluar dari bibir Gaara memancing _blushing_ tipis di pipi Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu sadar, secara tidak langsung perkataannya membuat ia terlihat sebagai remaja mesum. Gaara menatapnya geli.

"Benar, kau memergoki mataku selalu melirik _kesana_?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menahan malu dan _pride._

"Nona Tsunade adalah wanita yang _perfek._ "

"Benar. Dada besar, _hati besar_."

 _Siapa sebenarnya yang berkelakar?_ Justru Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Gaara, meskipun si merah sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawak di malam yang semakin tua.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. Pemilik surai semerah darah itu butuh udara lebih.

"Mau kemana?"

 _Ouji_ membenarkan posisi kausnya yang sedikit tersingkap. Mata _onyx_ itu terlihat berkilap dengan beberapa bagian wajah terciprati bayangan hitam dari cahaya lampu, membuat Gaara terpaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan.

"Hanya mencari udara."

.

.

 **Ia butuh pekerjaan. Ia butuh uang. Ia butuh hidup.**

Tiga kalimat tersebut terus berputar di kepala Gaara. Memikul beban hidup dengan dua sahabat karib sebagai _harta_ berharganya masihlah terasa begitu berat bagi remaja berusia 15 tahun dengan pemikiran yang masih labil seperti Gaara. Iris _jade_ menatap jalanan aspal yang dipijakinya, membagi fokus antara Hinata yang _anxiety_ juga memikirkan tentang pekerjaan benar-benar hal yang sukar.

Aksi tidak patutnya beberapa waktu lalu kembali terputar dalam benak. _Ia sudah mencuri, mengambil alih barang yang belum sah menjadi haknya, dan nenek Chiyo tidak pernah mengajarkan Gaara untuk menjadi seseorang yang panjang tangan._ Si merah mendecih kesal. Mengingat itu hanya menambah stress nya.

Ketika remaja dengan tinggi 170 cm itu melewati sebuah gang kecil yang dipenuhi sampah dan kubangan air hujan, samar terdengar suara memanggil dirinya. Bukan dengan _nama,_ melainkan dengan seruan _hei_ yang tidak akan Gaara gubris jika saja pemilik suara itu tidak benar-benar memanggilnya. Gaara berdiri menghadap kearah gang gelap tersebut, terfokus pada siluet seorang pria yang berdiri seraya menengadah menatap langit, asap rokok murah mengudara di sekitarnya.

"Apa maumu?"

Gaara sengaja membuat nada intimidasi dalam pertanyaannya, tidak terlalu suka kegiatan _mencari udaranya_ harus terganggu oleh orang aneh yang memojokkan diri dengan menghisap rokok murah diantara kubangan sampah. Bisa Gaara rasakan bahwa orang tersebut menoleh kearahnya meskipun siluetnya nyaris habis oleh gelapnya malam, suara berat itu kembali berkata.

"Jadi, kau bocah yang mencuri minuman di minimarket itu, _ya_?"

Udara di sekitar Gaara serasa diremas. Remaja itu mendadak kesulitan bernapas, iris _jade_ melebar namun tidak ada ujaran apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Haha, _skill_ mu masihlah payah, _bung._ "

Ujaran penuh _jumawa_ itu menusuk benak Gaara. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki _skill_ ketika Gaara melakukannya karena terpaksa? Rasanya ingin tertawa, namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Orang asing itu bisa saja melaporkan Gaara ke polisi setempat, sang _Owl_ benar-benar tidak akan siap jika pada akhirnya ia mendekam di jeruji besi tanpa _Hicchan,_ ataupun sang _Ouji_ di sampingnya. Dua orang itu adalah sumber kekuatannya. _Owl_ tidak bisa terus diam disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan, Gaara mulai mendekat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu; jika orang asing itu mengancam Gaara, maka pertengkaran fisik adalah jalan keluar. Namun Gaara memikirkan cara yang lain. Ia harus mencoba _berkomunikasi_ , sebagai jalan pertama demi menghindari resiko yang tidak diinginkan.

Gaara sedikit tergesa. Orang itu tetap diam di tempatnya, terlihat menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibalik saku _jeans_. Gaara berhenti dan menyisakan jarak 5 langkah sebagai proteksi diri.

"Tidak usah takut begitu, _bung_. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu."

Sang rembulan yang berotasi berubah haluan cahaya. Menyorot sosok orang asing yang kini mulai dapat _dilihat_ wujud aslinya. Rambut oranye nampak mencolok ditengah-tengah warna hitam dari gelapnya malam, tindik-tindik _ekstrem_ di sekitar hidung dan telinga berkilau sekilas. Gaara mereguk ludah. Orang itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau butuh pekerjaan, bukan? Tidak ada yang membuatmu terdesak hingga nekat _maling_ dengan _skill_ payah selain karena kau adalah pengangguran. Apa aku salah?"

Gaara berusaha tertawa merendahkan seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pengalaman dalam _hidup,_ aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

Orang itu diam sebentar, kemudian tertawa membalas perkataan Gaara. Jarak mereka terpupus 2 langkah, menyisakan 3 langkah hingga Gaara benar-benar bisa melayangkan tinju untuk mengancam orang tersebut agar bersedia tutup mulut tentang aksinya mencuri tadi. _Sabar._ Gaara membatin dalam hati.

" _Well, skill_ mu memang masih payah, namun aku melihat suatu bakat yang bagus darimu."

Kening sang _Owl_ berkerut tidak paham. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh, membiarkan orang asing itu berkata sesukanya.

" _Refleks._ Refleksmu sangat luar biasa ketika menyadari ada orang yang menaruh curiga kepadamu. Kau memiliki mata setajam elang, dengan jangkau pandangan luas dan ekstra; cocok menjadi seorang penembak jitu, yang _kebetulan_ sedang _kosong_ diantara _kami_."

Tidak ada penjabaran yang pasti kenapa orang asing itu berbicara demikian. Namun satu hal yang Gaara tahu, orang ini memang ada, dan melihat dirinya ketika aksi pencurian tersebut terjadi. Si merah merasa bimbang. Antara mengikuti _alur_ percakapan sampai selesai, atau langsung berlari dan menerjang dengan resiko babak belur atau bahkan _mati._

"Kau ingin pekerjaan, bukan? Akan kutawarkan sesuatu yang _bagus_ kepadamu."

Jarak mereka terpupus. Gaara menahan napas ketika bibir senapan telah tersarang di keningnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yahiko, pencuri amatir."

.

.

.

 _Aah,_ Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah jalan yang tepat.

Pada akhirnya, sang _Ouji_ mengikuti saran _main-main_ dari sahabat merahnya. Menjadi gigolo bukanlah opsi utama bagi remaja 15 tahun yang sama sekali tidak pengalaman di dunia _penghibur._ Namun mencoba memang tidak ada salahnya, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan berpikir karena _Hicchan_ tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama.

Sasuke pun paham bahwa Gaara tidak sekedar pamit untuk mencari udara. Remaja tanpa alis itu pasti melakukan sesuatu, yang _setidaknya_ bisa mengubah kondisi mereka meskipun hanya sedikit. Mencari pekerjaan. Satu-satunya pilihan yang dapat Sasuke lakukan.

Maka ketika pemilik _onyx_ itu berdiri di sebuah bar yang kental dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip juga aroma _brandy,_ ia menarik napas.

Berawal dari bartender genit tidak akan terlalu buruk. 

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

_**| Slow Dance |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Bab IV**_

 _ **| NOW ON |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **SLOW DANCE**_

 _ **HEXE & ICHIMACCHAN_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat pagi, gadis _magic_."

Hinata menoleh ketika pintu toko terbuka otomatis. Sebuah sapaan akrab menjadi penyambut harinya pagi ini, Nona Tsunade tersenyum dan bersandar di samping pintu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah sibuk dengan adonan roti dan pemanggangan.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Tsunade."

Nona Tsunade melambaikan tangan singkat, instruksi agar Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya di depan pintu. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menajamkan indera penciuman, semburat senang merambat cepat di pipinya mengalahkan polesan _blush on_ yang tidak pernah tertinggal.

"Kau membuat roti baru? Sepertinya akan sangat enak!"

Gerakan Hinata yang sedang membentuk adonan roti di atas loyang terhenti sejenak, senyum lebar nyaris membelah wajahnya.

"Ini semua berkat anda, Nona Tsunade!"

Nona Tsunade tertawa keras. Mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi pelanggan.

"Kau yang _menciptakan_ ini semua, gadis _magic!_ "

 _Gadis magic._ Adalah sebutan dari Nona Tsunade untuk Hinata, atas keberhasilan gadis itu menyulap toko roti yang awalnya terbengkalai menjadi sebuah surga ragi yang telah menarik banyak minat masyarakat. Toko roti yang kini diberi nama ' _San Backery_ ' itu berjalan dengan sangat sukses, mengalami renovasi bangunan yang begitu signifikan juga _rating_ kepuasan pelanggan yang mencapai taraf tinggi.

Nona Tsunade tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Hinata yang dulunya hanya gadis dengan _cangkang_ lemah, kini berhasil merintis usahanya sendiri dengan keringat dan akal yang tak pernah terputus. Gadis berambut indigo itu terus menciptakan inovasi baru dari jenis roti yang sudah ada, mengkombinasikan pengganti karbohidrat itu dengan berbagai varian; sayur, buah, keju, susu, nyaris semua bahan yang _memungkinkan_ telah gadis itu coba dalam eksplorasinya.

Waktu 5 tahun tidaklah sebentar bagi Nona Tsunade. Melihat gadis yang kini tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik itu sukses dibawah asuhannya, membuat wanita awet muda itu tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mau menaungi 3 anak malang yang kini telah sukses di jalannya masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, usiamu berapa tahun, Hinata?"

Nona Tsunade bertanya ketika akhirnya Hinata selesai berkutat dengan tepung dan adonan. Gadis yang biasa dipanggil _Hicchan_ oleh dua sahabatnya itu menoleh, menunjukkan gigi lewat senyum senang seraya mengelapi tangannya yang masih ternodai partikel putih terigu.

"Tahun ini usiaku genap 20 tahun, Nona Tsunade."

"Bagaimana dengan si manis dan si rambut pantat ayam?"

Ketika mendengar _rambut pantat ayam,_ ingatan ketika Gaara mengenalkan Sasuke pada Nona Tsunade 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terputar di memori Hinata. Gadis itu menahan tawanya, berusaha untuk fokus membuatkan wanita paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu secangkir teh sebagai jamuan pertama.

" _Owl –_ usia mereka 22 tahun, Nona Tsunade."

Secangkir teh panas tersaji di atas meja. Nona Tsunade berterima kasih lewat anggukan kepala, diikuti Hinata yang duduk di seberang kursinya.

"Tidak terasa, kalian sudah dewasa sekarang. Untuk sesaat aku merasa bahwa aku sudah tua . ."

Nona Tsunade menatap pantulan wajahnya di cangkir teh yang kini dipeganginya. Iris _gold brown_ itu terlihat sendu, kembali bernostalgia pada saat-saat 3 anak asuhannya dalam masa _susah_ hingga akhirnya bisa _menang_ seperti sekarang. Iris _amtehyst_ Hinata ikut menatap sendu, air mata nyaris jatuh dari ujung pelupuknya.

"Bagi kami, Nona Tsunade akan selalu cantik dan muda."

 _Gold brown_ melebar sesaat. Nona Tsunade menatap kaget gadis di depannya, kemudian tertawa sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga, kau bisa saja menggodaku!"

Hinata ikut tertawa.

"Saya tidak sedang menggoda, Nona Tsunade memang awet muda!"

Gelak tawa antara dua kaum hawa itu terhenti ketika pintu toko kembali terbuka. Keduanya spontan terdiam dan menoleh, sosok pria dengan rambut putih jabrik dan berpakaian _Hawai_ datang tersenyum pada mereka.

" _Yo!_ Sedang apa, sayang-sayangku?"

Nona Tsunade mendelik marah ketika pria itu mendatangi mereka. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang segera berdiri dan merapikan diri, menundukkan badan untuk menyambut kedatangan pria yang dihormatinya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Jiraiya- _san_."

Pria bernama lengkap Namikaze Jiraiya itu balas menunduk, mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari Nona Tsunade kemudian duduk diantara dua kaum hawa itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari, pak tua mesum?"

Pertanyaan pedas menjadi pembuka obrolan antara 3 manusia penghuni salah satu meja di toko roti tersebut. Hinata cukup tersenyum _maklum,_ meskipun bersikap kasar dengan mulut yang _tajam,_ Nona Tsunade adalah seorang istri yang baik bagi Jiraiya yang memang sedikit aneh dan penuh selera humor itu. Hinata selalu menyukai bagaimana interaksi antara pasangan itu berlangsung, penuh dengan ejekan dan keterbukaan tanpa meninggalkan rasa enggan apalagi sikap yang tertutup antara satu sama lain.

Hinata berharap dirinya bisa menjadi seperti _mereka,_ suatu saat nanti.

 _Entah dengan si burung hantu, atau dengan si pangeran yang memang cukup memenuhi kepalanya._

"Mana ciuman paginya, _anata?_ "

Terlalu asyik menonton, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa adegan ciuman yang tidak pernah dilakukannya itu tengah berlangsung secara terang-terangan. _Yah,_ memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Nona Tsunade dan Jiraiya berciuman mesra. Tapi tetap saja, bagi perempuan _awam_ sepertinya, adegan seperti itu tetaplah membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat sehingga warna merah terakumulasi di wajah dan telinganya.

Ketika melihat Hinata yang _blushing_ dan berusaha menutup matanya, Nona Tsunade mendorong dada sang suami dan mengelap bibir.

"Maaf, Hinata. Dia memang pria mesum."

"Pria mesum yang kau cintai."

Sebuah pukulan ganas melayang. Benjolan merah terbentuk imajiner di kepala putih Jiraiya. Hinata tertawa kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Tsunade . ."

Jiraiya menyamankan diri di kursinya seraya mengelus kepala yang terkena pukulan maut sang istri. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, namun tiba-tiba pria berambut putih itu terlonjak ketika ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya datang ke toko.

" _Ah!_ Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, _anata!_ "

Nona Tsunade dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan. Jiraiya mengacungkan jari telunjuk, berusaha memberi gestur pada Nona Tsunade untuk berusaha mengingat _schedule_ mereka pagi ini.

"Apa hari ini Naruto _wisuda_?"

Kini fokus Hinata kembali beralih pada wanita berdada besar itu.

"Naruto?"

Jiraiya menimpali cepat.

"Benar juga, kau dan dua temanmu itu tidak pernah bertemu Naruto. Dia adalah keponakan kami, usianya mungkin sama seperti kalian."

Hinata mengangguk sambil ber – _oh_ pelan. Nona Tsunade tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Kami harus pergi ke kampus Naruto. Hari ini si bodoh itu lulus dari kuliahnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Tsunade."

Hinata mengantar pasangan suami istri itu sampai di teras toko. Namun sebelum memasuki mobil yang telah disiapkan Jiariya, Nona Tsunade menoleh dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. Apakah kau berniat untuk menikahi salah satu dari dua sahabatmu itu?"

Deretan kalimat tanya itu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benak Hinata. Mungkin Nona Tsunade hanya bergurau karena tawa senang segera meluncur setelah pertanyaan itu terucap, namun tentu saja, Hinata sendiri tidak bisa mengganggap itu sebagai sebuah gurauan.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia ragu _jawabannya_ akan _datang_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Owl!_ "

Hari telah menginjak petang. Setelah selesai menutup toko dan membereskan kursi, Hinata pulang ke apartemen dan menemukan sesosok pria _manis_ berambut merah yang menyambutnya di pintu.

Apartemen tempat mereka tinggal masihlah apartemen tua yang sama seperti 5 tahun lalu. Apartemen dengan ruangan multifungsi pemberian Nona Tsunade itu telah diperbaiki setelah pendapatan mereka bertiga mulai menghasilkan _lebih,_ sehingga tidak heran jika apartemen yang dulunya tua dan terlihat rapuh itu kini berganti menjadi apartemen _elite_ dengan furnitur modern juga beberapa ruang tambahan sebagai perluasan _privasi._

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Hinata. Sebuah pelukan dihadiahkan, Hinata tertawa dan menggeliat ketika napas Gaara menggelitik tengkuknya.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah, _Owl_!"

Tawa Hinata melantun di lorong apartemen. Derap langkah Gaara terdengar lebih berat, lengan kekarnya memangku bobot gadis yang tertawa dalam pangkuannya seperti anak kecil. Kebiasaan seperti itu masih mereka lakukan meskipun keduanya telah menginjak usia dewasa. Meskipun semburat merah malu tidak bisa disembunyikan, keduanya tetap menikmati waktu yang ada.

" _Okaeri, Hicchan._ Dan turunkan dia dari pangkuanmu, _pervert Owl!_ "

Protes terlontar ketika Hinata dan Gaara memasuki ruang tv. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang tengah sibuk memakai kemeja terlihat menukik alisnya, menunda sebentar kegiatan _mengancingkan_ untuk sekedar melayangkan tinju pada sosok merah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

Hinata turun dari pangkuan Gaara. Dengan kemeja yang belum terkancingi sepenuhnya, Sasuke merentangkan tangan dan menyambut Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana toko hari ini, _Hicchan?_ "

Hinata dibimbing Sasuke agar duduk di sofa sementara si merah pergi berlalu ke ruangan belakang. Satu-satunya gadis di apartemen tersebut merekahkan senyumnya, mengingat hari ini roti-roti buatannya tetap terjual seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _Ouji_."

Sang _Ouji_ turut tersenyum. Tangannya meraih belakang kepala Hinata, membawa wajah itu mendekat kemudian ciuman di kening ia daratkan.

"Kerja bagus, _Hicchan_."

Warna magenta menjalar cepat di pipi-pipi si gadis.

"Ap –apakah kau belum berangkat kerja, _Ouji_?"

Seakan kembali dari mimpi indah, Sasuke terjengit ketika mendengarnya. Sadar bahwa sebagian besar badan bagian atasnya masih terekspos bebas, kancing-kancing kemeja seolah sengaja membisukan diri agar sang pemakai tetap berpenampilan _panas_ di depan gadis kesayangannya.

Sasuke berdehem. Ia berdiri dan memunggungi Hinata, segera memasangkan kancing kemeja dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat. Hinata yang melihatnya cukup tertawa kecil.

Ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahu ia rasakan, gadis itu menoleh. _Owl_ melingkarkan lengannya pada dada Hinata.

"Cepat mandi, _Hicchan_."

"Tentu."

Setelah mengucapkan ' _Ganbatte, Ouji!',_ Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sesuai dengan perintah sang _Owl_ yang kini berkacak pinggang di depan sang _Ouji._ Merasa dirinya ditatapi dengan sorot tajam, Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa? Iri pada ketampananku?"

Ketika mengatakannya, Sasuke dengan sengaja menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang dan sedikit berpose layaknya model-model majalah _fashion_ sebagai gestur tambahan. Gaara mendengus ingin tertawa, dengan cepat pria dengan tato kanji _Ai_ itu menahan lengan Sasuke, menariknya ke depan kemudian kaki sebelah kanannya menyenggol kaki Sasuke. Alhasil, keseimbangan sang _Ouji_ tidak bisa dipertahankan hingga akhirnya pria tampan itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Selalu ada banyak cara bagi Gaara untuk menggoda Sasuke. Jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan si pantat ayam terhuyung dan jatuh di bawah kakinya begitu saja. Dengan sigap si merah merengkuh pinggang ramping sang Uchiha, membuat yang direngkuh pinggangnya merasa setengah terkejut.

Sasuke seperti seorang perempuan yang dalam posisi dansa, tengah dirangkul mesra oleh pasangannya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah geram, sadar bahwa ia sedang dilecehkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berusaha menonjok wajah Gaara, namun si merah dengan cepat menghindar dan malah memutarbalikkan Sasuke seperti boneka.

"Kau – _fuck!_ Hentikan itu _Owl!_ "

Tawa Gaara yang sangat jarang terdengar kini menggema di setiap penghujung ruang apartemen. Si merah mundur tiga langkah, menjaga jarak dari Sasuke yang siap meledak kapan saja. Namun diluar dugaan, objek _godaan_ itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya merapikan pakaiannya sebentar, kemudian menenteng jas hitam dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Kening Gaara berkerut. Sangat tidak biasanya si pantat ayam menjadi tenang setelah ia goda habis-habisan seperti tadi.

"Pertahananmu sangat kurang, _Ouji._ "

Gaara mengatakannya sambil mengikuti Sasuke dan berdiri di belakang pria tampan itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak banyak menjawab, tetap diam dan mengenakan sepatunya tanpa sudi melirik pada si merah.

 _Owl_ menghela napas.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang telat, ingat malam ini _malam apa_."

Gaara berbalik dan membiarkan Sasuke dengan kemarahannya. Belum ada 1 menit ia berjalan, derap kaki berlari kembali terdengar di apartemen, tanpa sempat menoleh ke belakang, sebuah tendangan ganas mendarat di pinggangnya. Sasuke datang menerjang dengan wajah dingin menahan tawa. Gaara tersungkur cukup jauh hingga keningnya menabrak lengan sofa, giliran tawa Sasuke yang menggema.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, _Owl_."

Si merah setengah mengutuk. Sasuke pergi bekerja dengan _mood_ yang luar biasa, meninggalkan Gaara dengan posisi menungging disana. _God._ Sasuke memang selalu bisa membalasnya.

Kala Hinata datang dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tanpa lengan dan celana _hot pants,_ Gaara melirik lewat sudut mata.

" _Owl?_ Apa yang kau lakukan dengan –k-kenapa kau menungging seperti itu?"

Si merah mendelik malu. Ia memang ceroboh atas aksi diam Sasuke tadi.

"Bisakah kau lupakan ini dan kita pergi berbelanja saja?"

Gaara bangun dan berusaha duduk dengan punggung lurus saat mengatakannya. Hinata setengah menahan tawa, ia menunduk sambil menyisir helaian rambut merah Gaara ke belakang.

Si merah terpaku. Membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu agar ia bisa menyelami lebih dalam bagaimana jernihnya iris _amethyst_ yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kehidupan bagai mentari.

"Ini minggu malam, _Hicchan_."

 _Owl_ mengatakannya karena ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika mereka terus seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu batas kontrol pria manis itu terhadap gadis yang telah lama mendiami hatinya tersebut.

"Aku tahu, _Owl_."

Bibir lembut mengecup lebam merah di kening akibat terjangan Gaara pada lengan sofa tadi. _Owl_ memejamkan mata, menghirup rakus aroma sabun yang sebenarnya sama seperti apa yang selalu dipakainya.

"Kita akan berbelanja untuk perayaan setelah keningmu _kempes._ "

 _Aah,_ Gaara bersyukur Sasuke bekerja pada malam hari.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada yang menduga bahwa pekerjaan yang akan Sasuke geluti, adalah menjadi _boneka_ bagi wanita-wanita kesepian yang ditinggal suami _workaholic_ ataupun mereka yang memang hanya menjadi _simpanan_ dan kurang perhatian.

Skenario bahwa Orochimaru- _san_ akan mengajaknya untuk bekerja sebagai seorang _host_ tidak pernah Sasuke pikirkan sebelumnya.

Itu terjadi ketika usia Sasuke menginjak 18 tahun. Orochimaru- _san_ datang ke bar tempatnya bekerja, dengan membawa wanita-wanita cantik yang menggelayut di lengannya. Jujur saja, dalam hati kecil Sasuke, ia sangat tidak sudi melihatnya. Ketika Orochimaru- _san_ datang ke meja bartender dan memesan _brandy,_ pria berkulit pucat itu berkata jujur.

" _Kau, sangat cocok jadi seorang host. Apakah kau akan menerima tawaranku untuk mulai bekerja di tempatku? Tidak usah khawatir masalah bayaran."_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama diantara Sasuke dan Orochimaru- _san,_ yang akhirnya memajang senyum lebar setelah Sasuke menerima tawarannya. Butuh sekitar 2 minggu lebih bagi pria pemilik _club_ itu agar mendapat persetujuan Sasuke, namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan karena _permata_ memang tidak pernah mudah didapat.

Sasuke pribadi, menyimpan alasan yang besar mengapa ia menerima tawaran itu. Posisi ia dan 2 sahabatnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak _menguntungkan,_ Hinata butuh modal lebih untuk mengembangkan usahanya sementara Gaara – _untuk beberapa hal yang kurang jelas_ , pulang ke rumah dengan luka berat sehingga tidak dapat bekerja dan membantu finansial ketiganya.

Sayangnya, meskipun Hinata dan Gaara telah mendapatkan penghasilan memadai, Sasuke tetap tidak dapat melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _host._ Alasannya cukup manusiawi; ia tidak perlu lelah apalagi berkeringat untuk mengeluarkan tenaga, menaruh perhatian juga beberapa _sentuhan ringan_ pada wanita-wanita kesepian sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat lembar demi lembar uang tersarang di saku jasnya.

Sang _Ouji_ tahu ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang _jantan._ Namun ia sadar bahwa inilah hidup, selama ia memiliki _Hicchan_ dan si merah sialan, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

"Oh, Sasuke? Sudah datang _kah_."

Seperti biasa, ketika si pantat ayam datang ke _club_ dan bersiap-siap untuk melayani deretan _pelanggan,_ seorang _host_ berambut hitam panjang dengan mata perak akan menyapanya singkat. Yang Sasuke tahu, _host_ yang sok akrab itu bernama Neji. Kepribadian mereka cukup mirip, sehingga Sasuke tidak terlalu keberatan untuk terlibat beberapa percakapan dengan Neji yang memang cukup terkenal di _club._

"Sasuke-kun, kau datang."

Orochimaru- _san_ datang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar yang aneh seperti biasa. Sasuke cukup menjawab 'hn' dengan kedua tangan disimpan dibalik saku, menghindari jabatan tangan Orochimaru- _san_ yang selalu terasa bahaya bagi dirinya.

"Kau kedatangan pelanggan yang _luar biasa._ Kau benar-benar beruntung."

 _Luar biasa?_

Sasuke mengerutkan kening namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Neji menepuk pundaknya, tersenyum tipis.

"Dulu dia _pelangganku,_ hanya saja aku sudah punya wanita kaya keturunan _Chinese_ yang selalu setia _menyuapiku_."

Sang _Ouji_ mendecih.

"Wanita bernama Tenten?"

Neji tertawa singkat.

" _Yup,_ kau benar. _Pelangganmu,_ yang disebutkan oleh Orochimaru- _san,_ memang _luar biasa._ **Kaya.** "

"Oh?"

Ketika dua _host_ tampan itu sibuk mengobrol, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Orochimaru- _san_ datang membawa seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan _dress_ beludru selutut berwarna merah muda. Cincin berlian di jari manis berkilat ganas diterpa cahaya remang. Sasuke melebarkan mata.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan. Dia Nyonya Hatake Sakura."

Orochimaru- _san_ menyeringai senang. Neji membisiki telinganya.

" _Dia adalah wanita simpanan._ "

Wanita cantik dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu menepis udara dengan tangan. Senyum kaku terlukis di bibir _peach_ nya, Sasuke menggulirkan mata ke sudut ruangan. _Merasa bahwa wanita itu muda dan terlalu menawan._

" _Mou,_ Orochimaru- _san._ Panggil saja aku **Haruno Sakura,** _ne?_ "

Orochimaru - _san_ mendelik dengan mata yang menyipit.

" _eh?_ Apa kau sudah _menanggalkan_ nama **Hatake,** Nyonya Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Neji hanya diam memperhatikan. Tidak sepatutnya _host_ seperti mereka yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut menimpali urusan bos dan pelanggan _istimewa._ Tawa renyah nan anggun melantun dari wanita bernama Sakura itu.

"Maaf, tapi . . bisakah aku segera **berbincang** dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Orochimaru- _san_ sontak tertawa. Pria pemilik _club_ itu mengisyaratkan pada Neji agar segera mengikutinya lewat tatapan mata, Neji yang sadar segera mengangguk kemudian berpamitan singkat pada Nyonya Sakura.

Sasuke bahkan tidak dapat merasakan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu tersenyum dan mendekat, tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang hebat namun dengan tatapan mata yang melekat.

" _Yoroshiku ne,_ Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa pekerjaan Gaara sebenarnya, masih menjadi misteri bagi Hinata maupun Sasuke.

Si merah tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama pergi keluar. Jawaban ' _bekerja sampingan, kuli bangunan, supir sewaan'_ selalu menjadi pemadam tanya yang terkadang masih menghantui Hinata, meskipun gadis itu kerapkali menaruh curiga tatkala Gaara pulang dengan luka fisik dari yang ringan hingga berat sekalipun.

Tidak hanya itu, kepulangan si merah sering ditemani dengan aroma yang sangat tidak sedap. Sebut saja aroma seperti tumpukan sampah, atau bau amis yang tentu berbeda dari bau keringat ataupun debu jalanan yang biasanya menempel di pakaian. Pernah sekali, pria manis itu membawa bau bangkai busuk yang membuat Hinata ingin muntah, namun alibi yang sayangnya sangat meyakinkan, Gaara utarakan pada dua sahabatnya.

" _Mengangkat bangkai anjing mati yang mengapung di sungai saat aku menjadi petugas kebersihan."_

Memang, Sasuke pernah berkata pada Hinata bahwa sang _Ouji_ pernah menemukan Gaara dalam balutan baju pegawai kebersihan kota tepat saat aroma bangkai itu masuk ke apartemen mereka.

Hinata pernah berpikir, apakah pekerjaan asli Gaara adalah sebagai tukang sampah, yang tidak pernah diutarakan karena pria itu merasa _malu_ atas pekerjaannya yang bisa dibilang tidak _keren_. Namun, penghasilan Gaara yang ia ketahui tidak tanggung-tanggung terus meninggalkan tanya yang tidak pernah terjawab, tapi Hinata telah memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya lebih jauh karena ia sudah sangat puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Tanpa sadar gadis indigo itu melirik pada pria merah yang berjalan di sampingnya. Udara malam terasa dingin menusuk, Hinata mengeratkan jaket Gaara yang dipakaikan kepadanya, sementara si merah sendiri terlihat sangat santai dengan tangan membawa tumpukan kresek belanja yang tentu tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Minggu malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia akan memasak banyak makanan, menyediakan berkaleng-kaleng bir untuk mereka yang siap mabuk sampai fajar menjelang. _Toh_ besok adalah hari libur, toko roti Hinata terjadwal dari Senin sampai Sabtu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng singkat atas pertanyaan dari Gaara ketika mereka sudah kembali ke apartemen. Si merah berjalan duluan untuk menaruh kresek belanjaan di dapur, ia memeriksa tangan dan kening Hinata guna memastikan bahwa _Hicchan_ tidak menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Owl._ "

"Baguslah."

Keduanya mulai memasak hidangan untuk perayaan Minggu malam nanti. Gaara memasukkan berkaleng-kaleng minuman bir ke dalam kulkas, lewat pintu kulkas si merah melirik pada _Gramaphone_ beserta piringan hitam musik yang biasa mereka pakai sebagai pengiring perayaan minggu malam.

Alat musik klasik itu berhasil Gaara dapatkan ketika ia _mampir_ ke kediaman salah satu _targetnya_ yang memiliki rumah dengan furnitur serba klasik yang sudah sangat jarang ditemui. Mengingatnya membuat si merah menyeringai senang, alat musik klasik tersebut adalah hasil _bawaannya_ yang paling bagus selain aroma tidak sedap ataupun luka fisik.

"Hinata, musik apa yang akan kita pakai malam nanti?"

Lewat pintu dapur Hinata memunculkan kepalanya.

" _Second Waltz; Andre Rieu_."

Gaara menghampiri almari tempat piringan hitam musik tersimpan. Iris _jade_ mencari-cari piringan dengan judul yang Hinata sebutkan, seulas senyum kembali terukir.

" _Nice choose, Hicchan._ "

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang tepat ketika hidangan perayaan juga berkaleng-kaleng bir telah tersaji di atas meja. Penat dan lelah atas _kejadian mengejutkan_ di tempat kerjanya seolah hilang seketika, Hinata dengan baju tanpa lengan juga _hot pants_ menyambutnya di pintu depan.

" _Okaeri, Ouji!"_

Sebuah pelukan sangat ingin _Ouji_ dapat, namun ketika melihat sosok merah yang sudah melipat tangan dan _standby_ di belakang Hinata membuat si pantat ayam menghela napas.

" _Tadaima, Hicchan. Shitty Owl._ "

Ketika melihat semua persiapan untuk minggu malam mereka nanti, Sasuke begitu bersemangat melepas pakaian dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ini adalah salah satu momen yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Merayakan Minggu malam dimana ia akan berdansa dan mabuk-mabukan bersama dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Melupakan problema kehidupan sejenak dan tenggelam di lautan bintang serasa berada di surga buatan.

Gaara mencibir Sasuke yang _mandi cepat_ karena si pantat ayam tidak menghabiskan lebih dari 10 menit untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Hinata tertawa dan memulai perayaan, seperti biasa gadis itu akan berdiri dan mengangkat tangan dengan bir di genggaman, tawa lebar tidak segan ia lontarkan mengingat ini adalah malam dimana mereka bisa _melakukan semuanya._

"Untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik, _cheers!_ "

Makan malam yang telah dibuat Hinata mulai ludes dari tempatnya. Gadis itu mulai mabuk setelah menenggak tiga kaleng bir, Gaara tersenyum dengan mata sayu seraya menyalakan piringan hitam musik yang telah ia pilih tadi. Alunan musik _Second Waltz; Andre Rieu_ mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan, Hinata tertawa senang kemudian mengajak Sasuke untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Dua sejoli itu melakukan gerakan dansa yang pelan dan monoton. Sesekali tubuh Hinata diputar kemudian gadis itu cekikikan mabuk, Gaara hanya menyandarkan pinggangnya pada almari di belakangnya sambil mengomentari gerakan dansa Sasuke yang payah.

Sasuke sedikit mendekat pada si merah, efek mabuk membuatnya tidak ragu untuk menarik kerah baju sang _Owl_ dan mengundang paksa untuk turut serta dalam dansa. Hinata bertepuk tangan, kaki-kaki telanjang menghentak kekanakan dan berisik. Gaara mulai terbawa suasana dan menghabiskan satu kaleng bir dalam sekali tenggakan, mengabaikan tenggorokan yang panas juga akal waras yang kian menipis seiring dengan berdentingnya jam menuju tengah malam.

Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam gerak _slow dance_ meskipun ritme musik kian meningkatkan adrenalin. Mereka seperti orang kesetanan, berteriak dan tertawa bersama, mengabaikan sisa makanan yang terkadang terinjak ataupun cipratan bir dari kaleng yang mereka bawa. Malam ini benar-benar luar biasa. Mereka bersyukur masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini.

Hingga saat mereka masih _bertiga. Masih._

Hinata adalah orang pertama yang tumbang setelah lebih dari 3 jam lelah berdansa di atas lantai. Tubuh gadis itu dibopong ke atas sofa, disandarkan dengan posisi asal-asalan karena dua pria lain juga nyaris tumbang dimakan waktu. Sasuke dan Gaara menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata. Gaara untuk sisi kanan, sementara Sasuke untuk sisi lain.

Pandangan mereka berkunang-kunang dan buram. Sasuke menolehkan kepala pada Hinata, menatapi gadis yang bersandar dengan pertahanan terbuka.

Iris _onyx_ melotot pada bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu.

"Lihatlah, _Hicchan_ kita sudah menjadi seorang _Venus._ "

Gaara melirik lewat sudut mata. Mengerti betul maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa tahan menatap buntalan lembut yang menyembul dibalik kaus ketat tanpa lengan dengan perpotongan bahu yang terbuka. Jangan lupakan kaki-kaki mulus yang hanya terlindungi _hot pants, aah,_ bahkan Gaara bisa saja menyelipkan tangannya disana.

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Venus. Seorang Dewi. _Hicchan._ "

Sasuke menimpal balik.

"Pria manapun akan _bereaksi_ jika melihat _Hicchan_ seperti ini."

Dengus tawa terlontar dari bibir Gaara. Pria bersurai merah itu menatap langit apartemen yang remang, menghela napas lalu menutup kedua mata dengan tangan.

"Kau sangat beruntung, _Ouji._ Setidaknya kau bisa _bereaksi_ pada _Hicchan._ "

Sasuke menjauhkan pandangan, berusaha untuk menangkap ekspresi Gaara ketika mengatakannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Gaara menimpali cepat.

"Menurutmu?"

Jeda waktu Sasuke pakai untuk menghela napasnya. Berpikir ketika kewarasannya terkikis bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Namun perkataan dari Gaara tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Sasuke menatap Gaara dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah seorang **homo.** Jika diingat lagi, kau sempat _modus_ untuk memegang tubuhku tadi sore. Kalau itu memang benar, kau sangat menjijikan."

Tidak ada 2 detik hingga tawa keras menyusul praduga Sasuke. Gaara kini mendudukkan diri dengan punggung diluruskan, menatap Sasuke dengan senyum simpul.

"Lebih buruk dari itu,"

Sasuke melebarkan mata.

"Aku _**impoten,**_ _Ouji_."

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk menerima apa yang Gaara katakan padanya. Dengan dengus ragu yang terdengar keras, si pantat ayam memejamkan mata.

" _Bullshit, Owl._ "

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah."

Menit selanjutnya, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang mengisi Minggu malam. Langit perlahan memakan kesadaran keduanya hingga dengkur nyenyak menggema disana.

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


End file.
